greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Shotgun
Shotgun is the thirteenth episode of the third season and the 44th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Addison and Cooper counsel a couple who must make an unthinkable choice, to decide which one of their ailing daughters to save with their newborn's cord blood. Sam is dealt another blow when he finds out Dink's intent to marry Maya, and the rest of the gang runs an intervention on a still distant Naomi. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP313AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP313PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP313NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP313CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP313CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP313DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP313SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP313VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP313SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP313CorinneDavis.png|Corinne Davis PP313MayaBennett.png|Maya Bennett PP313Dink.png|Fillmore Davis PP313Jerry.png|Jerry PP313Renee.png|Renee PP313Kelli.png|Kelli PP313Niki.png|Niki Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Also Starring *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace Guest Stars *Rosanna Arquette as Corinne Davis *Geffri Maya as Maya Bennett *Stephen Lunsford as Fillmore Davis *Jeff Hephner as Jerry *Jennifer Hall as Renee Co-Starring *Amanda Pace as Kelli *Rachel Pace as Niki Medical Notes Renee *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Delivery Renee gave birth to a healthy baby named Trevor at the practice. Kelli *'Diagnosis:' **Cancer *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) *'Treatment:' **Chemotherapy **Cord blood transfusion Kelli, 8, and her sister, Niki, had cancer. Their parents had a baby in order to use the cord blood to save their lives. However, when he was born, there weren't enough cells in the cord blood for both, so they had to choose to save one or the other. Their father decided to give the blood to Kelli, but their mother stopped him. Ultimately, they ended up giving the blood to Kelli, who was healthier. Niki *'Diagnosis:' **Cancer **Sepsis *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) *'Treatment:' **Chemotherapy Niki, 8, and her sister, Kelli, had cancer. Their parents had a baby in order to use the cord blood to save their lives. However, when he was born, there weren't enough cells in the cord blood for both, so they had to choose to save one or the other. Niki went into sepsis and they suspected she'd relapsed. They were able to get her fever down, but they still didn't have enough of the cord blood. Naomi and Sam Bennett *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Sheldon Wallace (psychiatrist) **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy Sam and Naomi spoke with Sheldon and Violet present to help them speak freely and come to an agreement about Maya. Maya Bennett *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors/Medical Personnel:' **Dell Parker (student midwife) *'Treatment:' **Pre-natal care Maya had an ultrasound with Dell. They saw the heartbeat and the baby's head. Music "Waiting for the Monster to Drown" - Get Cape. Wear Cape. Fly. "Winter Calls" - The Rifles "Get Involved" - Ginuwine (feat. Missy Elliott & Timbaland) "Hesitate" - Steve Moakler Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 9.25 million viewers. *'Goof': Near the end of the episode, Sam approaches Addison with two wine glasses, and a large 1.5 liter bottle of wine. When the camera moves in for a closeup of Sam pouring the wine, it is a normal-sized 750 ml bottle, and then when the camera angle moves back again to the long shot, it is again the large 1.5 liter bottle. Gallery Episode Stills PP3x13-1.jpg Shotgun.jpg PP3x13-3.jpg PP3x13-4.jpg PP3x13-5.jpg PP3x13-6.jpg PP3x13-7.jpg PP3x13-8.jpg PP3x13-9.jpg PP3x13-10.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S3 Episodes